Unknown World
by mouseykitty
Summary: Part two of Whole New World, Lucy is now in Las Noches. How she survives in unknown territory with Ulquiorra as a guard and companion, Orihime who has also been taken to Las Noches, and Grimmjow the man in charge of her friend Orihime. How will Lucy survive in the world of the Arrancar? *I have no idea what the genre's things really are. So i dont know which is which. Sayonara*
1. Chapter 1 Bye Bye Yesterday

Lucy's mind was foggy and dark, though there was a tunnel of light showing. She took steps toward the light...images from her time with Fairy Tail playing over.

She watched as Natsu crept into her empty bed, pull the covers back and lay his body down, tugging the covers back over him. _I don't remember this._ Blond brows scrunched in confusion. Why would Natsu climb into her bed if she wasn't even in it? That's when Lucy looked closer at the pinkette.

This Natsu wasn't like _her_ Natsu. This one had dark circles, limp spikey hair, and even looked thinner than from what she remembered. His clothes were wrinkled and torn in several places. Though that didn't surprise her; after all if it weren't for her making sure his clothes were wrinkle and torn free he'd walk around with barely anything on.

None of those observations were what caught her attention. No, what did was his eyes. Usually they were near pitch black- they had flecks of coffee brown- and bright; these eyes were so black the brown flecks were gone. Even _that_ wasn't what sent her over board. It was how _hollow_ they were. His once so expressful eyes- so full of life- were blank as a slate, like someone had taken his emotions away. It was like he was empty; the polar opposite of how he usually was.

Whoever this Natsu was he definitely wasn't her Natsu. This one was a literal shell of who he once was.

Even though she knew it was impossible she wanted to go to her room and hug him. Possibly cry over who he had become. _Anything_ to make him back to who he was.

Seeing this Natsu almost made her collapse in tears. The man she knew and had loved had already fallen apart. And- even though it sounded conceited- Lucy knew it was because he did not know where his partner was. Didn't know what happened to her.

That fact tipped her over the edge. Lucy's legs fell out from under her, tears running down her face. Sounds of sobs left her mouth. All she wanted was to protect her Nakama. That's all. She didn't want her _best friend_ to fall apart.

She was jerked from her state over her best friend and partner to consciousness. A hand was clamped onto her shoulder- not hard enough to bruise her flesh, just hard enough to shake her awake. Brown eyes opened, grey filled her vision. The hand on her shoulder slid down to her bicep and pulled upright.

Grey vision was replaced with slushy grey and black lines. Lucy lifted her gaze to lock on to teal eyes. Ulquiorra stood above her, his hand still encircling her bicep.

Lucy blinked her eyes sleepily at the fourth espada. "Whut?" She slurred sleepily. Apparently when First told her her bankai would reflect his own habits onto her she was not aware of _how many_ she would recieve. Not only did she eat like the oaf but had his sleeping habits. And now his refusal to wake up.

Ulquiorra P.O.V.

Ulquiorra sighed as his patience- if he had any before dealing with his captive- dwindled to nothing. Lord Aizen had adjourned their meeting a few minutes before he found his charge still asleep. As she had been since yesterday.

"You are to dress in clothes provided, after I am to guide to you Lord Aizen's throne. From that point on you are to remain in adjoining sleeping quarters in my own. You are to remain near me at all times, if you refuse any orders and your own responsibilties than I will be forced to make you do them. Get dressed." He turned to face the opposing corner. He heard rustling followed by several curses. Had Ulquiorra been anyone but himself he would have smiled. Alas he did nothing but try to tamper his temper.

Lucy P.O.V.

Ulquiorra's words wound twice through her mind before she registered teh words _Forced_ and _Make._ She did not know if those were directed at her putting on appropriate clothing or not, but she was not going to test his orders.

Instead Lucy threw off her soul reaper robes in exchange for clothing similar to Ulquiorria's. The hakama in her hands was what threw her off. She never had any need to wear them, though she figured they were like pants.

Once those were one- though a bit loose on her waist- she moved on to the top. The top was more jacket like than an actual top, however it was part of her clothes so she had no choice but to put it on. It zipped up until the zipper caught on her chest. Right below her bust line the zipper popped off. The piece of metal hit Ulquiorra in the back of his head. Lucy blushed.

Ulquiorria's P.O.V.

Something hit him in the back of his head. Ulquiorra turned his head around to address the issue. To those who knew him would easily point out his slightly widened eyes, and slight- very slight- pink in his cheeks. His charge was not one of those people.

The problem at hand was obvious; so obvious even Grimmjow could point it out. What had hit him in the head was the zipper from his charges jacket. He had not taken into proportion his charges rather large bust when giving her his own clothing; none of the female arrancars had clothing that would fit. A small mistake on his part.

As if Lord Aizen bore witness to Ulquiorra's error his charges zipper unzipped. With the metal clasp broken - and his own inability to repair such a thing- there was no possibility of repairing the item. And he had no jacket top in a slightly larger size. That left one of two options: 1.) He could ignore her complaints and take her as is to Lord Aizen. Or 2.) He could gather one of his fellow Espada's jacket tops.

Both options had equal outcomes. Either way she would find a way to complain about something. He went with the first option. Gin or Tosen could gather her more appropriately sized clothing. Ulquiorra faced the door. "Put on the shoes and we shall go. Later I will have someone else equire appropriate clothing for you. Until then bare with it." He turned to open the door, his ears picking up a squeak and sounds of scrambling after him.

Lucy P.O.V.

Lucy had just blushed when Ulquiorra took her in. If she had to guess the clothes she was wearing were his, they seemed to fit someone of his frame. Definitely not someone with a frame like hers.

As if Mavis were watching what was already an embarrasing situation turned to one of nightmare porportions. The zipper on her jacket unzipped as she took in breath. Luckily it stayed relatively in place over her breasts. It was all about the small miracles.

She sighed as she heard Ulquiorra drone on about appropriately sized clothes. Not that she was complaining, no one had tried anything on her as of yet. Once again she had to run his words through her mind a second time. When that door opened she dashed after him, pulling on the weird shoes as she went.

With shoes on and one hand clasping the jacket together- when she ran to catch up to him it had flapped open, giving anyone a full view- the other clenched around the back of Ulquiorra's jacket. She did _not_ want to get lost in this building.

After a few more twists and turns Ulquiorra paused in front of a door that was twice the size of the other doors. _This must be where Aizen is._ Lucy took a deep breath in and steeled her nerves. She would not buckle, would not easily bow down to this person who wanted her. That she was sure of. When that door opened she would be harder than Gajeel's iron, colder than Grey's ice- yet she would burn everyone who spoke to her with a tone of defiance.


	2. Chapter 2 Unravel

Lucy released Ulquiorra before the door opened. To act as she was going to she had to appear fearless, independent. Something that couldn't be achieved with her clinging to him like a crutch.

Her shoulders squared, her back straighter than humanly possible, and chin up. She strutted into the room with a cockiness that was not hers. One hand on the hilt of her sword, curled around the hilt of the need to protect herself arose; the other lay splayed against her side. Had she been anyone else her legs would've gone beneath her once she stepped into that throne room. Spiritual energy vibrated throughout the room, it was so strong it was like placing the Wizard Saints in closed quarters.

The energy was so concentrated it was hard to draw breath. Though Lucy did not let them know that. In fact she continued her cocky walk as if the energy levels weren't effecting her. And judging by a few of the others in the room, she had done as she had set out to achieve.

A smirk danced across her face. Her brown eyes danced around the throne room; arrancars were lined up on both sides like little guards. _Or mindless minions._ A snicker left her throat- but not her lips- at the thought.

Despite the minions there three men on the dais. Two men- one with pale grey hair the other with dreadlocks and a strip of something over his eyes- stood slightly behind the third man in a chair. Just looking at the third man had shivers running up and down her body. That man was no good, he was the embodiment of evil. From being at least ten feet away she could tell he would do anything to get what he wanted; he'd even turn against those who served under him. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. This man was Sosuke Aizen, no one had to tell her that.

With every step she grew closer to the person who had caused Ichigo and crew absolute hell- it took no guiness to figure that out- who had ordered her abduction. Out of everyones energy in the room Aizen's was the worse. If she were to leap towards the ceiling she would bet her zanpaktou that that was where he let his pressure float while everyone elses was on the bottom.

Knowing this did nothing to intimidate her. It would take a lot more than that to make her scared.

Finally Lucy reached the foot of the stairs. She lifted her foot to climb the staircase but Aizen was already in front of her. Lucy did not flinch nor reach for her sword- though her hand twitched in its direction- instead she looked directly at his chest before moving towards his eyes. His own brown eyes were colder than hers, a bit darker than her own. They locked eyes, gazes held until the other looked away. If Aizen wanted her than he was going to know she planned to defy him as much as she wanted. Had she had a death wish she would've slew him with her blade, but not even she in bankai could defeat everyone in the room without dying in the process.

"You called, Sosuke?" Her voice left her throat in a cold manner, rage under her tone. In an instant the minions had blades out and pointed at her. Minus the man with bright blue hair. He had his hand around the back of her throat. Lucy still did not move, nor show she was scared for her life.

Instead all she did was meet Aizen's stare. The bastard was smirking at Lucy. "Now now, Grimmjow, release the lady." He commanded chuckling.

Lucy's hand twitched again towards her sword. Another hand appeared, this one belonging to Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, no matter how much I'd like to plunge my blade into Sosuke's chest I know I would die before making it ten steps." She told the cold man. That did nothing but to have both men tighten their grips on her. Lucy sighed. _Fine, have it your way._ Lucy flashstepped away from them.

She reappeared behind the duo, her leg swinging out to connect with both of the mens backs. They went flying. Though she knew Ulquiorra let her kick him. Both went flying into the wall opposite the minions. Lucy turned back to Sosuke.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yeah! You called, Sosuke?" Lucy spoke in a slightly less cold voice. Aizen chuckled. "Yes, I did. What is your name, little one?" Lucy stared at the man, took in all his smirking glory. A smirk of her own coming onto her face. "You expect me to tell you my name after you had me kidnapped? What fantasy world are you living in." She huffed at her own comment. This man was insane if she thought she'd tell him her name.

And insane he was. Aizen still stood in front of her smirking. "Shall I bring in Orihime? She may know your name; if not then maybe a certain pink haired male would." Lucy dropped her smirk, her stomach was somewhere around her feet. _Pink haired male? He doesn't mean_ Natsu _does he?!_ Lucy began to panic internally.

While Lucy was panicing Aizen had one of his minions bring in a chained male. Lucy turned brown eyes once she felt heat behind her. _Only one person has heat like that._ Dreading what she would find Lucy slowly turned around. What met her eyes was what she thought would never happen.


	3. Chapter 3 Power to Strike

Lucy turned around slowly, dreading what she would face; knowing who she thought she'd never see again. Praying she was wrong Lucy flicked her brown eyes to one of Aizen's minions. In their hands was black chains, chains that were connected to the unknown figures hands.

Swallowing, Lucy looked at the cuffed man. Pink hair hanging limp, body covered in scratches and gashes, blood drenched clothes, pratically nonexistent clothes, and what sold her: pale grey scaled scarf. The man lifted his head. Lucy had to restrain herself from baring her blade against everyone in the room. Rage filled her with a vengeance. _They_ dare _hold her bestfriend hostage!_

Lucy's hand closed on her blade, in an instant the minion holding Natsu's chains lay dead at her feet. His head missing. Blood coated her blade, dripping down onto the tiled floor. Two more minions took up Natsu's chains, the man himself refused to look anywhere but down.

Those minions met the same fate as the first, their heads rolling towards Aizen. Lucy spun , swung the blade downwards, blood splattering on everyone withing a fifteen foot radius. "Unchain him, bastard!" Lucy growled Natsu style.

Aizen chuckled at her. That undid her. She prepared to leap at him, hungry for his blood for treating her friend in such a manner. At least she was, a hand encircled her wrist bringing her to a stop. Heat touched her skin. She knew who had her hand, for that reason she did not leap at Aizen. "Don't, Luce. It's not worth it." His voice softly reached her ears. Lucy growled in response. "Fine." She bit out. Her sword went back into its sheath as quickly as it came out. Though her hand did not leave the hilt. If anyone stepped towards them they would be cut down.

"Aizen, unchain him." Her voice still had a bit of growling. "Ulquiorra, if you will." Ulquiorra suinedoed over to the pair.

Lucy was still was on the defensive, an inch of her zanpaktou peaking out. Despite the threat Ulquiorra did as told, unlocking the chains around Natsu's wrist. Natsu released her wrist in favor of rubbing his own. "I will ask again; What is your name? If you refuse to answer Ulquiorra _will_ cut down that man where he is. You don't want that do you?" Aizen said smugly knowing he knows he has her right where he wants her. Before Lucy answered him Natsu whispered: "He has the others." Once again Lucy's blood filled with unbridled rage. "Fine. You want to know my name? It's Lucy, bastard. Will you release my other friends now?" Aizen gestured to one of the men behind them.

The man with pale hair stepped forth, his own hand had eight chains wrapped around. Eight people stepped out behind them. If Lucy's blood wasn't already boiling it would've been after seeing her friends. Happy, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Carla, Panther Lily, Gajeel, and Levy walked out behind him. The only thing stopping her from cutting down that man where he stood was Natsu's grip on her wrist. Lets not forget Ulquiorra was still near Natsu.

Pale haired dude stepped forward until he reached her, dragging her friends with him. Lucy's glare met him. He had the gall to smile. His hand dropped the chains at her feet. He flash stepped the second before her balde went to decapitate him. Judging from her friends eyes they were not expecting her to readily kill someone. At Aizens nod Ulquiorra unlocked their chains as well. Lucy faced the bastard. "Is that all, Aizen?" Aizen shook his head. In response Lucy snarled. "What else." Aizen flash stepped in front of her.

The bastard took Lucy's chin into his hands. Her brown eyes met darker eyes. "You will fight for me. If you refuse all these people will die, understand? You are going to swear to serve me and no one else. Not even those of the Soul Society. You are mine and mine alone to use as I see fit." Lucy met his eyes with rage. Oh how she wanted to rip out his innards. "Alright. I, Lucy, swear to obey you, Sosuke Aizen, and to bring down your enemies. Even if that means going against those who have helped me. I am yours to command, Lord Aizen." Lucy spat. Aizen smiled at her. Had it just been her she wouldn't have sworn, but it wasn't. She didn't want her friends to die. "Since I'm now yours to control, Lord Aizen, would it be too much if I recruited them to my Fraccion?" Aizen smiled gently at her. "Do as you wish, Lucy. You may go, though you are still under Ulquiorra's watch. You and your Fraccion shall share the same tower. Dismissed." Lucy gestured to her friends to follow her, picking up Natsu before she left. She flung him onto her back, arms hooked under his thighs. Ulquiorra set off for their tower.

Everyone -minus Ulquiorra- was piled into Lucy's own room; next to Ulquiorra's cave. (As Lucy had dubbed it)

As punishment for raising her blade against her own master- and one of his right hand men- her clothes had not changed nor been altered. That's what Lucy figured anyway. So Lucy sat on her new bed, legs crossed, Zanpaktou in her lap, hands holding her weight up as she leaned back. That cursed jacket just barely covered her nipples.

"How did you all end up here?" Lucy started off. No need to delay, she had spent the past two weeks- including time spent unconscious- thinking she'd never be with her Fairy Tail friends again.

Erza- another believer in no delays- answered her question. "We were at war with Zeref. He opened a portal of sorts; this portal acted as a vaccum as well. Only we were sucked into the portal, everyone else were being held down in some way. Somewhere along the way we lost consciousness. When we came to we were in a desert at night.

"Once we were all able to move we walked until we reached the palace we are in now. These weird beings with holes and masks on their person engaged us in combat. This battle ended quickly after we discovered our magic was gone.

The people chained us and threw us into the dungeon. They scarcely fed us. Today was the only time we were out of the dungeon. What we weren't expecting was to see a friend we all thought disappeared- possibly murdered. Only to discover she was alive and ready to kill." Erza finished.

Natsu had his arms clamped around Lucy's body to keep her from leaping up and killing those who did this to her friends. Nobody said anything to the struggling pair. "Bunny Girl, how the fuck are you alive?!" Gajeel questioned quietly. His own arms were around Levy.

Lucy sagged in Natsu's arms. It was time for her to explain.


	4. Chapter 4 Revelation

Lucy drew in a deep breath. She never expected to meet her friends again. But she also knew they deserved the truth more than anyone. After all they spent a lot of time searching for her, who knew how long. "Well-" Lucy was cut off by a door opening.

Lucy turned and faced the open door. Ulquiorra stood in the door way. "Woman, Lord Aizen has called for a meeting. Come." Ulquiorra turned around, not waiting for his charge to follow him. Dashing footsteps and a tug on his coat let him know she was behind him. Lucy mumbled and mumbled 'jerk'.

The duo continued on until they reached the door they had exited out of not an hour earlier.

Walking in Lucy took her spot beside Ulquiorra, a man with blue hair and the number '6' on his chest sat next to her. _He must be the one charged with Orihime. I'll have to track her down later, make sure she's alright._ As if Kami were saving her the trouble the orange haired female came stumbling into the room. "S-sorry Mr. Grimmjow, you took off w-without me and I-I got l-l-lost." Orihime said huffing. The bastard must've made her run. Orihime parked herself behind Grimmjow. _She must not have takent he oath like me. That is very good, I'll have to see if Bastard Aizen will let me recruit her into my Fraccion. If she can it'll be much easier to keep an eye on her._ Lucy just hoped Aizen was willing to listen to her request.

As Kami had done with Orihime it seemed her thoughts summoned the bastard. Aizen walked in with his Gin and Tosen -Ulquiorra had told her who they were on the walk back to their tower after much protesting and punches that failed to land on his body.

The trio walked over to the head of the table, Gin and Tosen flanking Aizen. The doors shut by a minion. With a flick of his wrist a segment of the table floated, video footage flared to life. "Last night we recieved this footage. It appears to be Ichigo and his group have invade Hueco Mundo. They engaged several Privaron Espada after breaching Las Noches. As of right now several Espada are in battle as we speak.

"It seems they have invaded Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime, if not you, as well Lucy. However they will be horribly shocked to find out one of their newer Soul Reapers is now in my own forces. Not including her own Fraccion. Ulquiorra, Lucy be ready to face Ichigo; he will be in the south tower in matter of minutes. Deal with him how either of you see fit.

"Grimmjow be on stand by. Orihime you are not to leave Grimmjow's side. We cannot have them get their hands on you so quickly. Be prepared for battle. Dismissed." Aizen ordered.

Lucy didn't want to stand and fight a new friend of hers, but she must to fool Aizen. Though she doubted anyone would believe her, much less Ichigo; they haven't known her long enough to trust her word.

As they walked Lucy's hair fluttered in the wind. Unlike on Earthland pulling hair wasn't involved in serious fights. She doubted that applied in Japan. Her hair would only be a liability in battle; something easy to grab onto to hold her steady. That could not happen here, not now. Sighing, Lucy stopped in the hallway; sword out in one hand, hair in the other. Praying the blade didn't slice the back of her neck she sheared her hair.

A hand stopped her blade from going through her hair like butter. Her eyes followed the hand on her blade. Ulquiorra had stopped her blade. "Allow me, woman. Lord Aizen would not prefer his newest to cleave her own head off. Humans and their idiocy, it would be a miracle if you didn't knick your neck, woman." Ulquiorra took his own blade, finishing what he had stopped.

Blond hair fell to the floor, her head felt lighter without that added weight. What remained of her length barely hit the middle of her neck. Lucy moved her bangs so they somewhat spiked above her head. Placing balde back into sheath both figures continued their walk to the south tower. "Thank you, Ulquiorra. For a guard you aren't half bad." She clapped him on the shoulder.

Ulquiorra P.O.V.

The stoic man led the way to the south tower. From behind Ulquiorra could feel his charge stop in her walking. He stifled a sigh of pure irritation. The woman annoyed him far more than Grimmjow or that girl was capable of.

So far she had yet to cease her incessant positiveity, the opposite of many Arrancar and Espada alike. Though he could not help but want to question her, questions involving why she never broke down in tears as he had anticipated. Not shouted to be released. Those are what he had expected; not this blond woman who took everthing in stride, never doing what was thought of her. Even when facing Aizen she did not buckle nor show any sort of weakness in his presence, even those of the Espada. Nothing seemed to bother her; aside from killing those lower arrancars to free her friends.

Friends. A word that held no meaning to him. Invardly he huffed at that word. In his mind a friend was a weakness, something he never had or showed. Weakness was prayed upon, weakness meant defeat. A concept that woman seemed to not acknowledge.

Up ahead of Ulquiorra stood a doorway. That doorway opened up to the south tower.

No sooner had that frustrating woman entered did the wall opposite them crumble. Ichigo stood on the other side of the rubble. A mint green haired child clutching onto his hakama.

Ulquiorra stepped in front of Lucy to block her from his sight. For some unknown reason he wanted to hide her from his eyes, he couldn't explain the logic behind his choice. Only knowing he didn't want he orange haired invader to see his charge. The thought spurred some sort of feeling within him, though he didn't know what it was. All he knew was he didn't like that feeling.

As if sensing his inner turmoil his charge placed a gentle palm on his shoulder. Why he noted her gentle touchwas far beyond his realm of thought. "Lord Aizen would want him to see me, Ulquiorra. We can decide what to do with him after, for now lets give him the surprise of his life." The woman spoke gently to him as to not arouse Ichigo's suspicion.

Ulquiorra doubted Ichigo knew he was not alone. Ulquiorra slouched a bit, just enough for Ichigo to see hint of blond over his shoulder. The woman had used his shoulder for balance to see over his shoudler. A feat that was moot, he was still too tall for her to see over. Though Ichigo saw that hint of blond. That alone was more than enough.

He made to flash step; Lucy appeared before him. Her blade against his throat. "We meet again, Ichigo."


	5. Chapter 5 Uso

Lucy P.O.V.

Lucy flash stepped in front of Ichigo before he could. Her blade was held against her throat. She didn't want to do this but knew she had to, it was required to fool Aizen. Despite knowing what she had to do, she wanted to fight it with everything she had within her. But that would put Orihime and her friends at risk. She didn't want that.

Instead she shoved her softness into a ball, locked it within the recesses of her heart. She'd reflect on it later but not now. "We meet again, Ichigo." Her voice was cold, no hint of the girl he had known. That was how she wanted it to be. To be what she was be the former her had to disappear for the time being.

As expected Ichigo's brown eyes widened. She knew he had come to rescue them, he hadn't expected to see Lucy going against him. That surprise was to their advantage, whether she liked it or not.

Using Ichigo's surprise she pressed her blade against his throat, drawing a thin trail of blood. Over her shoulder she shouted to her guard. "I got this!" Ulquiorra inclined his head in her direction. That was as good a response as any. Lucy removed her blade from his throat, waiting for him to draw his own. "Draw your blade, Ichigo." She told him coldly.

Ichigo P.O.V.

Ichigo stood still as a statue, scarcely breathing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lucy- the girl he had helped, who had nothing when she came here- stood in front of him, sword raised against his own, a cold look in her eyes. He hadn't even realized he'd drawn.

Lucy's blade met his own again. "What are you doing, Lucy?!" Lucy met eyes again. They were colder than Toshiro's ice. "I am doing as Lord Aizen wishes, nothing more." Ichigo wanted to believe she was lying, wanted to so badly. Yet he knew she wasn't, Lucy had really gone over to Aizen's side. He had come all this way to save both her and Orihime, now he'd only leave with one of them. He'd have to tell everyone about Lucy's betrayal, something he didn't want to do.

 _Why is Lucy really doing this? Did everything we did for her mean nothing?! Do all the lives and time sacrificed here mean nothing to her?! Was everything she had done and said really all an act?! We must've really meant nothing to her, for her to join Aizen like this. Damnit! She was probably sent_ by _Aizen in the first place! How stupid can I_ be!

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by a gash to his side. Ichigo growled. He didn't want to fight her but he had to. "BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted. This was the only way to get rid of Lucy, he'd deal with her later. Ulquiorra was his main focus.

Ichigo swiped his sword down. Zangetsu sliced Lucy's body, the momentum propelling her into the wall. Stone shattered upon impact. No sooner had she crumpled to the ground Ulquiorra appeared. Without drawing in another breath, Ulquiorra's fist plunged through Ichigo's chest. Ichigo coughed up blood. He felt nothing at all, not even Ulquiorra's fist leave his body.

He lifted his eyes to meet Lucy's. Her brown eyes were blurred by tears. _That can't be right. She's with Aizen._ Confusion made its way through the nothingness. Lucy bowed her head, before blackness filled his vision he saw a tear fall to the floor. _Lucy..._...

Lucy P.O.V.

Lucy sat up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, grimacing when the scarlet fluid hit her tongue. The other hand brushed across her eyes to remove the tears that almost fell. They would do her no good.

Ulquiorra walked towards Lucy, leaning down to help her up when he reached her. She wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra's neck, ensuring she would not fall. "Are you unharmed, woman." The question left his mouth as a statement, though she answered it anyway. "The only major issue is the slash, other than that -and the state of the jacket- I am okay." She told him. Ulquiorra gave a brief inclination of his head before handing her his own jacket. That was when she completely took in her own jackets state; of the garment only the right side remained somewhat intact. the other side barely had enough scraps to cover her nipple. That in itself was an improvement when compared to her other states of dress after battles.

However, as Mavis would have it, the right side of Lucy's jacket fell off. What she had failed to catch earlier during her inspection was the slash of Ichigo's Bankai - the reitsu anyway- was so condensed it had managed to slash the right side.

Lucy's face lit scarlet as she felt a cold breeze make her shiver. In seconds she had on Ulquiorra's jacket, gripping it as close to her body as she could. That was the moment her eyes took in her companions body. May Mavis have mercy on her. Ulquiorra was naturally lean and slim, that did not apply to his upper body though. Oh no, his upper body was far from lean. His body was defined, so defined in fact it made Natsu pale in comparision. His pectoral muscles stood out, much like Grimmjow, but on him it looked- she had to stop herself from observing him. For her mind had gone to the filthy gutter.

Her face flushed redder than before. Her eyes made another detour down his abdominal muscles, thus her face turned _redder_ if that were even possible. Sure in her time on Earthland she had seen pretty much everyone in her guild in the nude at some point- especially her own teammates- yet none of them effectively hid their muscles like Ulquiorra. How a thin form fitting jacket hid all those muscles she'll never know. If she was that red when Ulquiorra was _half_ naked she did not want to see whathe looked like beneath his hakama. Screw that thought! She _wanted_ to know, alas the fates were not on her side. At that moment Grimmjow and Orihime entered the room. Orihime slug like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

Grimmjow set Orihime down on the ground roughly. Orihime's eyes took one look at Ichigo and set to work bringing him back. In that time Grimmjow had shoved a galaxy colored box into Ulquiorra's hollow hole. As the box closed on Lucy she caught one last glance at Ichigo. Saw his own eyes open again before hers were engulfed in black. A smile gently kissed her face at her relief. At least he was alive, that was all she wanted.


	6. Chapter 6 Trust in You

A/N: This chapter is a big time skip.

No P.O.V.

When Lucy came to her body lay across the marble flooring of Aizen's throne room. Ulquiorra was off in the distance fighting with Ichigo, Orihime stood a few feet from Lucy.

She lifted herself up on her arms, wincing at the stiffness. She must have lain their for at least an hour. Her judge in timing must have been correct given all the damage done to the room. Holes and dents were everywhere, though there was a ten foot radius around the two girls that was untouched. A smile touched her face. The fighting duo may be going at it yet they still made sure neither female was injured. Add to that equation Orihime's shun shun rika. The orange shield also covered both females.

A grunt from Lucy had Orihime turning towards her. The orange haired female quickly going to Lucy's side, silently making sure she was alright. "Orihime, why are we here? Where's Grimmjow? My Fracciones?" Poor Orihime sweat dropped. "Lets see if I can answer all of those. First of all Aizen had Ulquiorra hold Ichigo off so him, Gin, and Captain Tosen could make their way to Karakura town to complete the Kings Key. Grimmjow is currently helping Rukia and the others, he was tired of working for Aizen so I managed to talk him into switching to our side. As for your Fracciones they are helping out with that magic stuff you were talking to us about." Lucy nodded her head.

At least her Fraccion was safe from this battle. For now anyway.

Lucy turned back to face the battle. Ichigo's back hit the wall, the tiled flooring burst upawards. Debris blocked her vision, dust flying in her eyes slipping past her arms. "Gah!" Lucy gasped when a muscular arm dragged her back. Her spine connecting with a hard but warm body. " HEY ULQUIORRA WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO WITH THESE TWO?!" Yammy shouted blowing out Lucy's eardrum. The fighting duo paused, their eyes each taking in both Lucy and Orihime. Both females were being held against Yammy. "You will release both, you idiot." Ulquiorra spoke coldly. Yammy released both women, each thudding on the ground.

Lucy shifted to her knees to rub her behind. "Man that hurt." Was all she was able to get out. Uryu had made his appearance with Levy, Pantherlily on her shoulders. "Lucy!" Levy shouted running towards Lucy. Lucy met her halfway, sword severing Yammy's arm as he attempted to hit Levy. Her eyes glared at the oaf. "Hands off." Uryu had trapped Yammy in a matter of seconds, sending him down to the base of the tower.

Lucy grasped both Levy and Lily to her as they made their way back to Orihime. "Are you alright Levy? Lily?" She asked. Both nodded their heads. "Stay behind me, Lily watch my back okay?" Lily nodded his head again. Apparently both were too in shock to answer. Lucy couldn't have changed that much could she?

Lucy stood in front of Orihime as a safety precaution. She did not want anything to happen to her friend. Though they may not have been able to spend more than a few minutes alone she was still counted as a friend. _A nakama. Nakama watch each others backs and protect one another. That's what my time in Fairy Tail taught me. It's what I will stand by._

Levy stood behind Lucy, ready to help. Lucy admired that from her female best friend but she didn't have much- if any- knowledge over what they were dealing with. She'd be safer with the healers. That decisions is what fueled her next decision. "Lily I want you to take Levy to Captain Unohana, help in anyway you can. If at all possible please tell Team Natsu to come here. I have a feeling I will need them." She prayed she was wrong. "But Lu I could help! You can't be here alone while the others get here! It's way more dangerous than our other battles! You'll get killed for real this time!" Levy tried desperately to convince Lucy to stay.

Lucy smiled gently at her friend. Had it been safer she would've indulged Levy. That was not the case. Levy did not have the knowledge or ability to help in this world. Though Lucy knew Levy could hold her own for a couple of minutes after studying; neither of them had the time for studying. And- it hurt to admit this fact- even if she didn't have the strength to protect both of her friends while making sure the fight did not reach a point she'd have to interfere.

Lily may have fighting experience -could possibly hold his own- even he would fail in a fight of this proportion.

Soul Reapers had speed, agility, and strength that rivaled and topped everyone in Fairy Tail. _She_ topped everyone in Fairy Tail. And most likely all of Fiore.

"I'm sorry, Levy, but I can't let you stay. Fact of the matter is neither you nor Lily would last long if this battle worsens. If you were to stay I can't guarantee your protection while also making sure those two don't knock down Orihime's barrier while also making sure she is safe as well. Please, for my piece of mind, go with Squad Four's captain Unohana. Please." Lucy pleaded.

Levy sighed giving her consent. Lucy smiled gratefully, moving with the duo until they left the tower. Once they were gone Lucy returned to her position, protecting Orihime with Uryu.


	7. Chapter 7 Identity

The fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra raged on. Lucy clenched her hands together, watching Ichigo and Ulquiorra each take hits was tearing her apart. Her she was a Soul Reaper with Zanpaktou releases as her teammates magic, stronger than those teammates but she was still too weak to prevent this specific fight. Nothing had changed at all. She was still weak.

That mere thought sent her blood boiling. She did not sacrifice Aquarius and her life with her Guildmates to stay weak. She didn't get cut up in her dreamworld to not show the product of her sacrifices! No, what she had done was to protect everyone she cared about. Ichigo and Ulquiorra were no different.

While Lucy was locked in her thoughts she had had no clue the air around her was smoldering. Or that her aura was glowing like a fire. Without even realizing her bankai had been released. The only thing she did know, what she was going to do even if she died; protect.

Protect Orihime, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, her team, Rukia, Renji; she would protect them all. Even if it meant she had to die. If it meant every person she cared about survived she'd do it. With no regrets.

Lucy flash stepped over to Ulquiorra and Ichigo. One flame drenched fist colliding with solid muscle, the other hitting upper chest. Both men flew in opposite directions, sporting smoking burns. "The fighting stops here. This fight is pointless and only serves as a distraction." Lucy spoke. Her voice a speaker in the silent room.

Ichigo was the first to respond. "Shut up, Lucy. You don't know what you're talking about!" The following spike of Reitsu expressed how he felt.

Lucy felt her own reitsu spike. "Really? I don't know what I'm talking about? So-" She scoffed, her voice heavily condescending. "I don't know when I'm being used as a distraction? Please! I know more about that than you could ever think of.

"While we're standing around talking Aizen is in Karakura Town creating the Oken. So you tell me, oh wise Ichigo, who's being used as a distraction? You? Me? No, _everyone here is the distraction!"_ Ichigo's eyes widened as the words Lucy spoke sunk in.

Ichigo quickly undid his bankai. At that moment Team Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, and the Exceeds quite literally burst into the room.

Lucy turned and smile at her friends. Gasps took place as Fairy Tail glanced between Natsu and Lucy. "Lucy is that you?" Grey and Erza questioned in unison. Lucy nodded her pink head, pink hair falling in her eyes. "This is Hi No Yosei, Fire Fairy, he's my bankai. This particular zanpaktou accesses two of my friends magic. In other words I become my zanpaktou. Since this is Hi No Yosei I become Natsu.

"I can walk you through this another time; right now we have to defeat Ulquiorra Cifer so the others can defend KarakuraTown. Got it?!" Everyone nodded their heads, some doing the motion than from actual understanding. *cough Natsu and Gajeel cough*

"Wendy, Happy, Lily, Carla, and Levy I want you to go with Ichigo. You will be safer as well as be able to help the other Soul Reapers. Ichigo! Orihime! Uryu! Go!" Lucy commanded in a tone scarier than Erza's.

Without hesitation those named left the tower; the remainder lining up on either side of Lucy. She herself standing- bankai undone zanpaktou at the ready- in all her blond glory.

Not bothering to face her companions she adressed her directions. "He's mine. Go in for the attack if he seems distracted. Leave the heavy fighting to me. Erza-" The scarlet perked up. "I assume you are still able to use your requip?" Two swords touched her back as a reply. "Good. Gajeel, since Erza has her magic use your club or sword. The two of you will be directly backing me. Natsu and Grey-" the sounds of their own scuffle reached her ears. "don't get in my way." Lucy smirked.

Her smirk disappeared as Ulquiorra's own blade met hers. His free hadn wrapping around her throat. "Troublesome woman." He spoke. Ulquiorra pushed her, letting her fly across the room. Her back was a foot from the wall before she flipped so her feet could push off the wall. Lucy rocketed towards Ulquiorra- slashing at his arm as she flew past; skidding on her feet to slow down.

In turn Lucy's jackets arm slit open to reveal a cut. Blood ran down her arm, the cut deep enough to prevent dual hand wielding. _Damnit! He's way more serious than last time! Shit! I can't use my Final yet, Kori No Yosei would have no effect and I'd need a sword until he goes into resurreccion. Damnit! There's nothing I can do right now! I'll just have to inflict as much damage as possible. Time to engage Think Like Natsu Mode!_


	8. Chapter 8 Aria

Sparks flew as swords clashed. The unconscious bodies of Team Natsu and Gajeel lay scattered on the tower floor; all knocked down while trying attack Ulquiorra.

Despite all that Lucy was still fighting strong. Again they clashed, each bloody and convered in scratches.

Lucy skidded back, clutching her bloody side; a new wound to add to the others. Her chest moved up and down rapidly as she pulled in breath after breath. Ulquiorra's own hardly moving, a thin line of sweat belying he eternal air of calm.

"Lets end this woman. I have no more time to waste on trash." Lucy nodded to his words, ignoring the insult.

Ulquiorra used sonido to escape the tower, Lucy following closely on his heels. A single swipe of a zanpaktou shattered a round segment of hte overhead 'sky'.

Together they entered the desert ground. Sand scattered, sparks flying once again. Collision after collision, bloody spraying, no wound severe enough to declare the victor.

 _And he's not even in his Resurreccion!_ Lucy thought as she blocked a swipe of his sword.

Lucy's zanpaktou sang through the air, its destination Ulquiorra's right arm. A millisecond before the blade found its home Ulquiorra used sonido.

Circling on the balls of her feet Lucy honed in on Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure. He stood atop a tower, looking down at her from his perch. "Since you have made it this far woman, it is best to know what lies ahead for you and your friends. " Lucy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. _Is he going to release?_

Lucy raised her sword. If he was going to release so would she.

She watched as Ulquiorra raised his sword to be level with he lower torso. "Imprision, Murcielago." Black and teal tinted reitsu swallowed Ulquiorra as he finished his release; the reitsu raining down around her.

What greeted her could only be compared to one thing: a bat. Lucy released her own zanpaktou. "Freeze! Kori No Yosei!" Immediately Lucy's sword took on the impersoniation of a sword made of ice.

"Do not let your guard down woman." Lucy was unable to move as a shaft of light grew in Ulquiorra's hand. In the blink of an eye he was beside her, his weapon hitting her in the shoulder. Despite the force of the blow she did not give an inch.

She barely had enough time to raise her sword to block the two shafts of light from impaling her. The sheer force enough to send her skidding across the sandy terrain. "Ice Make: Blizzard!" With a single sweep of her Zanpaktou a blizzard was unleashed in Hueco Mundo. "Cero Oscuras."

A beam of black and teal reitsu sliced through the blizzard. "Ice make: Shield!" The cero hit her shield, the ice splintering.

Lucy had been prepared for a staff or another cero; what shattered the ice was Ulquiorra's hand, his fingers wrapping around her throat like before. One push was all it took to send her ricothing into a tower. "Gah!" Lucy coughed out blood, her back caving in the wall of the tower. "Are you done, woman. Have you seen the vital error of your decision? You stand no chance against me, girl." Lucy's lip lifted in a snarl, licking the blood from the corner of her mouth.

As a response Lucy raised a hand to her face, curling her fingers in, creating a curve. In one swift motion brought her hand down at an angle across her face.

Covering her face was a white bone mask; three claw like marks extended from her forehead down to her chin. From the corners of her eyes to the edges of the mask were two additional marks. The mouth of the mask had jagged cat like crimson tipped teeth. "Does this answer your question, Ulquiorra?" What was once a smooth voice was turned into something on the brink of sounding inhuman. Almost like snarling. This was Lucy's hollowification.


	9. Chapter 9 In My World

A gentle hand shook Lucy's shoulder to wake her up. The blond groaned and rolled over, not wanting to wake up after such a torrential day. "Meh." She moaned, spacking the hand away. "Luuuucy, waaaake uuup." A soft voice sang gently.

Against her will Lucy's eyes opened. Immediately they locked on Master Makarov. _Why is Master here?_ "Master why are you here?" Master smiled gently at her. "My child, I am your zanpaktou."

 _What does he mean he's my zanpaktou?! What about the others?! They need him more than I do!_

Apparently her thoughts were spoken aloud for Master Makarov answered her questions. "My child, you may want to sit yourself down. What I am about to reveal will be quite shocking." Following his orders Lucy sat down- she had unknowingly jumped to her feet- bracing herself for the information.

"Please do not interupt, child." He paused long enough for her to nod. He smiled, he had missed Lucy dearly. "Back on Earthland a year has passed."

Just like that Lucy had to bite her tongue to keep from interupting him. _A whole fucking year?! There's_ that _big of a time difference between the two worlds?!_ "But this starts after the battle with Tartarus; when you went missing. We spent a whole month searching all of Fiore for you. We kept this up until there was nowhere else to look. Natsu- poor Natsu- spent even more time than us researching the locations; even going as far as searching the battle grounds.

"After even _he_ stopped I disbanded the guild. At that point in time First had told me war was approaching. Upon hearing this I went to Alvarez to have council with Zeref, but also to gather intel on the Spriggan. Before I could finish Team Natsu got me out of the kingdom thinking I was being held their against my will. But they also needed a guild master. I was the one they wanted." Both master and Lucy chuckled. Fairy Tail isn't Fairy Tail without Makarov.

"Anyway we had maybe a few days of peace- the first day was spent partying and storytelling- before our army- Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus- and Zeref's- their Military and Spriggan 12- converged together." Makarov stopped. He met Lucy's eyes. The look in his own gave her pause. Master Makarov was serious. This serious face was a face she had yet to see. _Whatever he is about to confess is not something I will like to hear at all._ Lucy nodded her head to the question in his eyes. _No I'm not ready but I need to hear it._ She prayed it wasn't Natsu's death.

Master shut his eyes and took a deep breath, Lucy following his actions. "Lucy do you remember of Zeref's final book E.N.D. correct?" Lucy gave a faint 'yes'. Another deep breath for both. "Natsu is E.N.D. The abbreviation stands for Natsu Etherious Dragneel. I knew from the very beginning, I also knew the odds of the boy awakening and turning into a danger was low. But as for why I am your Zanpaktou; Lucy, to save my children I used Fairy Law. It took everything I had, as a result I died. It is impossible for me to know what is currently happening. However that is besides the point.

"Before I could pass on your mother Layla asked if I could watch over he daughter- you. If you needed to be watched that meant you were alive. Of course I accepted; I had to know what happened you child.

"The Spirit King also appeared, he was the one who made me into your zanpaktou. Also going as far as to explain what happened to you, what you were now, what I would do for you. That is what we will spend this time together doing. By the time you wake up- with that fine young man you're sharing the bed with-" cue Lucy turning into a tomato. "you will be ready. Now, draw your sword!" She did as told.

She also remembered why she was terrified of his punishments. He was relentless with his drills. At one point she complained about learning Kido- her Shakaho Red Flame Cannons resembling Renji's, only on an atomic scale- in which Makarov replied ' _the Soul Repaer Academy is worse. But if you don't get it this time you will kiss that boys -_ Ichigo's- _mouth.'_ Needless to say it only took her four tries to nail the Kido.

When it came time to practice with her sword forms- after she had just released Shikai; about to use Bankai, Makarov stepped in. "My child, please sit yourself once more. There is one more piece of information that is vital for you to know." Lucy obliged once again, setting her zanpaktou on her lap. "Child, your bankai- Hi No Yosei- is unique. Lucy, when you release your bankai you are becoming Natsu. You will look like Natsu and you will also be able to use his magic. What he has learned you have as well.

"However, once you use this three things will occur: 1.) You will act like Natsu- appetite and all- though it won't be as strong when you're back to normal 2.) There will be an emotional link to him, you will be able to know how he feels 3.) This one is the real kicker, since Natsu is E.N.D using bankai you will also have a demon. In this world they are called Hollows, this Hollow will be in your soul. Hollow Lucy- Mukai- is your inner Hollow, she will be the exact copy of you appearance wise. Only she will appear in negatives, not color.

"Mukai won't be able to use your zanpaktou, she has her own. His name is Akuma, he has his own Shikai and Bankai also. Once you release bankai Mukai will be here to show you how to create her mask and use her abilties. Will you use your bankai knowing this, M'dear?"

Lucy shut her eyes, thinking. _Do I use bankai? If I use it I'll have an inner hollow, but if I don't I may not survive this world without knowing everything possible to survive. I don't wanna die, that's for sure. I didn't sacrifice Aquarius and my life on Earthland to just die for real. Now, I will use bankai!_

Lucy's brown eyes opened. She stood, raising her blade until the top was level with her nose. "Bankai! Hi no Yosei!" Flames erupted around her, burning brightly yet not burning her.

When the flames cleared she looked like Natsu. Her hair was pink, her clothes resembling his. She spun on her heel, pink hair swishing into her face. "Is this answer suitable for you, gramps?" Master Makarov chuckled at how she had referred to him. _That's Natsu alright._

"Try using Fire Dragons Roar." Lucy nodded her bubblegum pink head. Lucy inhaled air, bending her back slightly. When her lungs were full she rocked back on the ballss of her feet unleashing the roar. Red flames lined with veins of blue and gold demolished the trees of her inner world- where Ichigo had stopped her from punching the rocks.

"You've done good old man. Time to leave it to me." A new voice spoke. It's voice cold. Lucy turned to greet the new comer. "Hello, Mukai."


	10. Chapter 10 On the Precipice of Defeat

Lucy eyed Mukai up and down. Mukai really was Lucy!

Her hair was black, skin tone a light grey, brown eyes turned a yellow hue, but she still wore the hakama and haori, only what was black was white and vice versa.

"Yo, other me. Ready to have your ass kicked?" Mukai laughed. Lucy wasn't exactly ready but knew she'd have to deal with this head on. Lucy smirked. "But before I do I think it's time you met a friend of ours." On cue Ichigo stepped into the light. _Why is Ichigo here? Wait...that doesn't look like him. He couldn't..._ "Are you Ichigo's inner Hollow?" The Ichigo look alike smiled at her, it wasn't a nice smile. "I am Hichigo. I'll be showing you how to form the mask. Since you aren't like Ichigo- he acts on instinct- you will have to think about concentrating your reitsu into the mask. Just as I do, alright Kid?" Lucy nodded her head,

Hichigo stood in front of Lucy. "Follow my movements exactly." Hichigo moved his right hand to the left corner of his forehead. Lucy mimiced his movements. Hichigo curled his fingers in a little, letting reitsu gather until the white mask was almost halfway formed. From that point he pulled down his hand, the mask fully forming on his face.

Lucy did the same as Hichigo, her mask taking a few seconds longer than his to form. She slid her hand over her face, the mask solidifying instantly. "What next?" Lucy's voice sounded as if she were speaking through a snarl or growl.

Hichigo drew his blade, pointing it at Lucy. "Now we fight." Lucy went to under her bankai but found she was in her hakama and haori instead of her bankai. "Have you forgotten what the old man said; she has her own zanpaktou and bankai. It's time you learned how to use him, kitten." Lucy made a face at the nickname. _He reminds me of Loke._ Lucy drew Akuma, ready to learn his attacks.


	11. Chapter 11 Other Self

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise. The look lasting a mere second before he swung his staff at her. Lucy blocked it with her hand. "Heh! Nice try, Ulquiorra." Lucy threw him backwards drawing Akuma with her other hand.

What she hadn't expected was Ulquiorra's recovery speed. His hand once again wrapped around her throat. _Why does he always go for my throat?!_ He raised her off the ground until her waistline was leveled with the top of his head. "How have you hidden your inner hollow, woman." Lucy glared at him. "I will never tell you Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "Awaken! Kage no Akuma!" Lucy whispered.

Lucy's zanpaktou grew an extra foot, the blade widening a few inches. Its coloring was ruby red, a black ribbon hanging off the pommel. One slash had Ulquiorra releasing her, crimson flames charring him.

Ulquiorra eyes his chared hand. Reitsu radiated from him. It covered him from Lucy's view.

When the reitsu cleared Lucy's eyes bulged. If he was a bat before, this ressureccion was the bat from Hell. "Ressurreccion Segunda Etapa." _He has a second release?!_

 **Lucy do not show fear. That's what he wants.**

Lucy was left in shock despite what Mukai told her. "How?" Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "Among the Espada I alone have unlocked the second release. Not even Lord Aizen knows of this form." Lucy raised her sword, going into Bankai. _If he's going into Second Release we'll do the same._ "Bankai!" Her own Reitsu flared like crimson flames; blocking her from Ulquiorra's view. Much like Ichigo's bankai hers was slim with a ribbon hanging from the pommel. The blade crimson, the guard the same red as the ribbon. "Yasurakana Akuma!"

Before either could attack Lucy felt her consciousness slip from her. **I'm sorry kid, but I'm taking over. Something has Hichigo and Ichigo in a tizzy.** _Just don't injure my friends, Mukai._ Mukai shook her head. **I make no promises but I'll try.** _That's all I ask._

Ulquiorra's P.O.V.

Ulquiorra's tail had wrapped around the womans throat. She had the gall to look away from him. The end result had only occured sooner than planned.

Reitsu gathered on the tip of his index finger, a Cero Oscuras forming. However the cero blocked the view of her bankai, the blade severed his tail and hand. Black blood gushed from both severed limbs.

The woman leapt away from him the instant hsi tail was severed. _She is only a human transformed into a hollow. There is no logical reason to treat her as an equal opponent._

What Ulquiorra had failed to realize how much of an equal she really was. To disprove his own judgement the woman sonioed over to him, blood spurting from a diagonal wound on his torso. "Who are you woman? You are not the one I was charged with." The woman snarled.

" **I am Mukai, Lucy's inner hollow. And you, Ulquiorra, are my prey."** Crimson Reitsu gathered around her blade, flaring like living flames. " _Munchairado!_ " Belying the reitsu color the actual attack was silver with a crimson outline. It hit Ulquiorra head on. "Lanza Del Rampargo!" But not even that dissipated the silver attack.

While Ulquiorra was distracted with Munchairado; the womans blade pierced hit chest, a millimeter from his own heart.

Ulquiorra swung Lanza Del Rampargo at her, not thinking about how that would affect the sword in his chest. Now no millimeter existed, his heart had been pierced. Ulquiorra was now going to die at the hands of the captive with the cat like hollowification.


	12. Chapter 12 This Game

"LUUUUUUCY!" A voice hollered in the distance. It sounded similar to her ears but she could not place it. **Lucy who does that voice belong to?** _It belongs to Natsu. He must not like what you are doing. We never killed our enemies if it could be helped. The sight must be shocking to him._

"?!" Bone clattered to the ground, fragments raining down of Lucy's hollowified form were breaking off. **It seems Ulquiorra has broken off an ear. You're in charge now Lucy.**

Mukai and Akuma both went inside of Lucy, ready to battle once again. _Ahh, that feels better._ "Lucy snap out of it!" Her mask shattered completely , crashing against the bone fragments on the ground.

Brown eyes widened as they took in the damage- took in Ulquiorra's bloody from being skewered by her original zanpaktou. At last she took in her own bloody appearance. That was the first time she ever had nothing to cover her chest. Only one sleeve remained of her jacket, her hakama resembling shorts. _So Soul Reaper uniforms are more durable than Arrancars. Good to know._

Lucy immediately removed her sword from his body. "Before I die- tell me what is a heart? If I tore a hole in your chest would I see it? If I spilt open open your skull would it be their? Are you afraid of me woman?"

Lucy met his gaze head on, ignoring the line of blood trickling down his mouth. "No, Ulquiorra, I am not afraid." Ulquiorra touched his palm to her cheek, trying to scare her. "Let me ask you again, woman, are you afraid of me?" Lucy shook her blond head at him, taking his hand in hers. "No, I am not. Really, I'm not." Lucy smiled softly at him.

At that moment he began to disintergrate, dust traveling up his body. "Just when I was starting to become intrigued by you humans." Only his head remained, his teal eyes looking down at Lucy's now empty palm. "I understand. I see now. In the palm of my hand...is a heart." His voice echoed in the floating dust.

Tears poured down Lucy's face, she had taken the life of a person. In that moment she realized what Ulquiorra was to her; a friend. He may have kidnapped her but the way he treated her was unlike her other captors. He was kinder. **Lucy come on! Ichigo needs us!** "Lucy!" Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist.

Whatever was holding her up left her. Had it not been for Natsu's arms wrapped around her the sand floor would be housing a blond. "What are you doing here, Natsu?" Natsu lay her on the sandy floor of Las Noches. _When did we get here?_ "Lucy?!" Her friends exclaimed in surprise at her appearance. "How do we get the bleeding to stop?!" Grey asked, panic clear in his voice. Lucy met Natus's onyx eyes. "Cauterize them. Natsu use your fire to close the wounds. It's the only way, otherwise the shoulder wound is going to be the end of me." Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand with her own. " _Please, Natsu. The others need me!" Please Natsu. They can't face Aizen alone._

Natsu looked away, he couldn't take the look in her eyes any longer. His jaw clenched, the muscles standing out. _Luce, why would you ask this of me?!_ "Good grief, boy! If you won't do it move aside! At this rate she will die!" A scratchy voice spoke behind the group.

 _Is that Captain Kurosuchi?! He matches the description Master gave me._

Natsu clenched his jaw tighter, flames heating his hand. The temperature just enough to seal the wounds until proper medical treatment could be administered.

Lucy clenched her teeth shut so as not to scream out in pain. This needed to happen, it wouldn't do Natsu any good to hear her screams. Though keeping silent was next to impossible; it felt like a hot iron was being placed over her flesh. The minutes it took to seal all the major wounds felt like hours.

Gajeel lifted her up, cloth being wrapped around her. "M'dear, are you ready to go to the World of the Living?" Mayuri asked. _Yes be ready so I can take you to my lab afterwards and look at your molecular composition!_

Lucy nodded her head, getting out of Gajeel's hold. What was wrapped around her was a Captains coat. "Whose coat is this, Captain Kurosuchi?" Mayuri gave her an eerie grin. Shivers crawled up her spine. _Yeah do not ever be alone with him._ **Ever!** Mukai echoed. "Why that coat belongs to that bastard Zaraki. If you have asked everything you want lets go." Mayuri led the bunch to an odd looking machine. He opened a garganta, walking in Lucy used her Reitsu to make sure the others didn't fall. Something Mayuri didn't say could happen. **And why would he?!** Mukai scoffed. **He'd be able to get free bodies to work with!** Lucy shuddered. _So what do we do when we get there? Do you have a plan Mukai?_ **Of course I do!** Mukai sounded offended.

 **Ichigo can't handle Aizen alone. When we get to Karakura Town you are going to go to Ichigo, after you Hollowify of course! And, no, I will not take over. You'll need to be in control to deal with that bastard. By the way, nice job fooling him like that, I'm proud. As is Akumam but he's sleeping. Like usual.** _Thanks, Mukai. That means a lot._ **Look alive, kid. We're here.** Lucy nodded, raising her hand to form the mask. _**Lets do this!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Nevernever Land

Once everyone touched down in the Soul Society Lucy tracked down Ichigo's spiritual pressure. When she had his location no one could stop her fast enough. Her speed resembling that of a sonido than a flash step.

Intense waves of spiritual pressure hit her first before her eyes could take anything in. Ichigo looked- for want of a better word- hot with long hair. **Lucy now is not the time!** _I know!_ A brief shake of the head brought her back to the current situation.

All hotness aside Lucy swept her eyes over the battlefield. Ichigo's bankai was merged into his hand, the chain wrapped around his arm.

Aizen looked different than the first time she had seen him. Six wings were attached to his back, his hair reaching the middle of his back. On his face was what looked like a hollow mask. **Go into bankai quietly, try not to let your spiritual pressure spike.** _Alright._

Lucy suppressed her spiritual pressure as she released her bankai. "Bankai!" Her reitsu did not spike beyond that of a regular Soul Reaper.

With mask on Lucy snuck behind Aizen, thrusting Akuma into his body. "Lucy is that you?!" Ichigo's surprise was echoed in the way Aizen's body stiffened up. "Yeah, it's me." Lucy quickly pulled out her blade, flash stepping beside Ichigo.

His eyes widened upon taking her in. His face reddening, apparently Captain coats weren't fire proof. "Um, Ichigo, go pervert mode. There's kind of an evil bastard facing us." Ichigo snapped his attention back to Aizen. "Since when did you have a Hollowification?!" Lucy sweat dropped. _I'm juts going to ignore him._ **Good idea.**

Ichigo took his ignored question as his cue to get serious. His focus turned back to Aizen nad not the blond at his side. _Yo king let me take over! It's not fair Mukai gets to have all the fun!_ **Mukai? Who the hell is that?!** His response was laughter. _Maybe he means Lucy's hollowification._ **Bingo.** _Fine, no repeat of last time._ **No promises.** Ichigo sighed. _Whatever._

Lucy watched Ichigo form his mask, less time needed than her own. _Lucky bastard._ She raised her zanpaktou to face Aizen. "What is the meaning of this?! Lucy what are you doing?! Remember who your leader is!" Lucy chuckled at him. "You see, Aizen, a vow like that only works if the person swearing has a last name- something I do not have. The vow was null and void the instant I made it."

 _Lucy Heartfilia died the instant she refused to return home. Lucy of Fairy Tail died when she came to this world. Now i am just Lucy. I am who I choose to be and I choose to be plain Lucy._

Reitsu gathered around Akuma, Ichigo's doing the same. The two different Reitsu colliding with one another. Crimson flames met black flames, the two forming an attack than either were alone. "Getsuga..."

"Munchairudo!"

"Tensho!"

Both attacks swarmed Aizen.

All they heard were Aizen's scream of surprise as the attacks converged on him.

When they both dissipated a crude pale grey cross stood in place of Aizen. "Thanks to the two of you I was able to seal away Aizen for good." Kisuke appeared between the masked duo.

Lucy and Ichigo both did a double take. It was like Kisuke did a sonido! "Wha?!"

"Lucy! Ichigo!" Many voices screamed their names.

The duo turned in time for two groups to plow into the masked duo. "Oof!" They cried out in unison as they were knocked off their feet to the ground. "Lushee!" Happy cried as he hugged Lucy. "Oi! Keigo get off!" Lucy looked over at Ichigo and saw a light brown haired male glomping Ichigo. "I see you liiiiiike him!" Lucy lifted a flaming fist. "I dare you to cat!" Happy leapt off her chest flying off to Natsu. A hand touched Lucy's face... _Is my mask still on?_ **That it is.**

Warm hands helped her up. "What's that on your face, Luce? It looks like the one you used on that guy. Doesn't it happy?" Natsu tried to poke through the mask. Happy flew in closer saying his special word.

A tick mark came to life beneath her mask. "Kinda creepy, ain't it?" Oh look that tick mark has a sibling. "Oi Natsu hands off!" Lucy punched Natsu in the stomach. "Anyone else wanna touch the mask?!" Her friends shook their heads, the Soul Reapers lifting their hands in surrender.

All except Natsu, Being the idiot he is by birth he touched Lucy's mask again. The thin reigns on her patience snapped. "LUUUUUCY KICK!" Natsu joined the clouds an instant later.

Renji, Ichigo, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kisuke all held in shivers; eyes fluttering to Ichigo as he held in shudders. "He has my sympathy." Ichigo said as another victim of Lucy's infamously deadly kicks. Again, as one, they winced when Natsu landed.

"Was...that...really...necessary, Luce?" Natsu's voice barely reached their ears. _How hard did she kick him?!_

As if she could read minds Lucy answered the question. "He's been a victim since day one. He's used to being sent flying. Hell he's the reason my rent was higher than usual!" Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. "Tch! Don't you get it?! _She doesn't want to be touched Flame Brain!"_ And just like that Natsu vs. Grey began. "It's not my fault Luce's bed is so comfortable!"

Ichigo- who had unconsciously moved to stand behind Lucy- glanced down at her. "Lucy, shouldn't you take off your mask?" Lucy's golden eyes stared back at him in surprise. "I would if I could. Unfortunately this is only my second time using the mask. And Mukai has not taught me how to reverse it, neither has Hichigo for that matter." Ichigo sweatdropped at her answer.

 _Wait, did she say Hichigo?! Why on earth would he bother helping Lucy?! HE DOESN'T EVEN HELP ME!_

"How do you know about Hichigo?!" Lucy gave him an eye smile. "He was there helping me alone with Master Makarov and Mukai. Hichigo showed me how to form the mask. He was also the one who I sparred with so I'd be able to use Mukai's bankai." Lucy lifted her crimson bankai.

Golden eyes compared her bankai and his. _Akuma is similar to Zangetsu! I wonder why that is?_ "Anyway can you help me take this mask off? It's a bit stuffy." Ichigo blind. "Oh. Uh, sure."

Ichigo lifted his hand to the top left side of Lucy's mask. Reitsu gathered in his palm, a swift movement upwards had the cat mask dissipating into crimson reitsu particles.

Lucy's eyes went from golden to chocolate brown in an instant. "Thanks, carrot idiot." In an instant a tic mark sprang to life. "You're welcome, midget." The duo now had matching marks, "Hey you should be grateful I took care of Ulquiorra for you, bastard." Ichigo blinked again.

Natsu walked up behind Lucy, his arm becoming a new belt for Lucy's waist. "She had on this weird bone armor. It was really weird. Luce, come to think of it you haven't use your keys. Or mentioned why you're here."

Lucy stiffened up, she had forgotten to tell them why she was in an alternate dimension. _Do they even know this is a completely different world than their's? Did I just use 'Their's' and not 'ours'?!_ **Yes you did Lucy. And that was the correct word choice; you are no longer a wizard. That part of you died when you came here, Lucy.**

Lucy was sad about it but what Mukai said was correct. She even so when facing Aizen.

She turned pleading eyes to Ichigo. He took one glance and nodded, mouthing 'later'. Lucy smiled at him.

Erza stepped forward. "Lucy there is something I must tell you. Two things actually." _She's talking about END and Master._ "I already know. Master told me. How about we find you guys a place?" Grey popped up besides Erza, the opposite side of Natsu, who has been unusually quiet. "Can't we stay with you, Lucy? We could all do some catching up. And you could explain where you've been." Lucy sweatdropped. "Well, um, actually I'm staying with Ichigo. There aren't any spare beds or rooms so we're kind of sharing the bed. Anyway, I bet Kisuke or someone would house you."

Natsu immediately flammed up. _The whole time I've been looking for her shw was shacking up with him?!_ He went to punch Ichigo but a hand stopped his own. Lucy stood in front of his target, her grip on his hand tightening until he winced. "No." That one word spoken so coldly have him severe pause. _This isn't my Lucy. What happened to you Luce?_

"When did you get so fast? Why did you stop me?! How?!" Lucy's gaze softened. "Guess you won't wait huh." A deep inhale. "Who did you think released you from Alegria? It was me. I summoned the Spirit King. As a result I was stripped of my magic- keys and all. But all mages who open his gate are removed from their former worlds -Earthland- and placed in an entirely different world. In my case I became a Soul Reaper. The sword- a zanpaktou- and everything here is my home now. If you are to go back I will not be able to follow; everyone who has summoned Him never return. The same applies to me. And, no you can't force me back.

"Magnolia isn't my home anymore. Karakura Town is. I'm sorry." Everyone from Fairy Tail looked down, Happy bursting into tears.

 **Lucy it's time for them to go. Zeref has been defeated. Say your goodbyes.** Lucy nodded to Mukai's words. _At least this time I can say Sayonara._ She turned back to her friends. "Well looks like it's time for you to go. Who wants to tell me my Fairy Tail goodbye?" Team Natsu stepped forward.

Erza requipped into her Heavens Wheel armor, Grey's fist frosting over, Natsu's fists igniting- happy parked on his shoulder.

Before the ceremony began Lucy turned to all the Soul Reapers behind her. "Whatever you do do not interupt this ceremony. Do not stop them or try to protect me." Lucy changed into her Star Dress for Aquarius; finding it only logical to use this form for the ceremony. _After this I won't be able to change into Aquarius._

She nodded her head, fighting the urge to cry. _This is the last time I will ever see them. Until we die that is._

Erza stepped forth, her swords circling her. "Let us begin. There are three rules to follow if you ever leave the guild. 1.) You must never-" Erza let her swords fly at Lucy. The girl dodged them as she would in Fairy Tail; letting herself get cut up. "reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live!" Lucy held in a wince as one of Erza's blades nicked her side. Erza approached the blond, yanking her into a hug. "Goodbye, Lucy of Fairy Tail." Lucy held tightly onto Erza. "Sayonara, Erza Scarlet. May we meet again, sister." They parted, smiling at each other.

Grey took Erza's place. They nodded at each other. Lucy lifted her fists, summoning water to them. Before the second rule could be spoken the duo traded blows. "Number two: You must never use former contacts," Lucy bent backwards slightly to dodge a left hook, bringing her right leg up in a kick. Grey blocked her leg with an ice covered arm."met through your being in the guild for personal gain!" When Grey moved in to jab her in the ribs Lucy wrapped her hand around his fist, clenching her jaw at the stabbing chill, tugging him into a hug. Her head seeking out his neck as she cried. Grey brought his free hand up to the back of her short haired head, holding her tightly to him, his own tears dripping down onto her shoulder. Lucy gripped Grey tighter. "Sayonara, Grey Fullbuster. May we see each other again." They let go, Grey placing the Fairy Tail guild mark in her palm. Just like on the train for their first mission as an official team.

Finally it was Natsu's and Happy's turn. "As the person who brought you to Fairy Tail, and as your best friend it is only right I do the last rule." Natsu punched Lucy who sloppily dodged. "Though our paths may have diverged," Lucy went in for a chop to his side, Natsu danced out her range. "you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never," This time Natsu's fist met her stomach as he spoke 'never'. He knew Lucy would be feeling depressed after they left for good this time. He didn't want her trying to end her life, afterall this time they had said goodbye. Sometimes saying bye was worse than never getting the chance.

"consider your life to be something insignificant," Natsu wrapped his hand around her wrist as she attempted a hook to the face. One yank had her crashing into her best friends arms. Lucy was crushed against Natsu's chest. The tears she held in for this match tumbled free in shoulder wrenching sobs. "and you must _never_ -'' Natsu buried his face into her neck unable to continue on with the ceremony as his own cries made it impossible to be caged up. "forget about your friends for as long as you live!" Wendy finished off. "Goodbye, Lucy san." Wendy finished off before she burst into tears.

"I...don't...want...to...say...goodbye to you...Luce." Natsu was barely able to speak through his sobs. Lucy tightened her hold, unable to speak. "Neither...do...I..."

However they had no clue of what Master Makarov and First were planning.


	14. Chapter 14 Never End Tale

Master Makarov made himself visible to his crying children. "Children, I have a question to ask all of you." No one heard him over the sounds of crying. The soul reapers having left the group long ago. All but Ichigo had left.

Makarov cleared his throat, no one heard him. "BRATS!" Everyone finally heard him. Though none could respond. "Do any of you truly want to leave Lucy here?" They all shook their heads, even Gajeel. "Then I have a proposition. Would all of you be willing to stay with Lucy as Soul Reapers?" Nobody cared, they just wanted to be with Lucy. "Alright, your magic will now be in the form of a sword. Except for Natsu and Grey. Lucy if you will." Lucy nodded, drawing her blade. "Freeze! Kori No Yosei!" The ice blade went into Grey's once again lifted her summoned bankai. "Bankai! Burn Hi No Yosei!" Instead of the Natsu transformation a blade made entirely of flames went into Natsu's hands.

"Lucy you are now able to use Akuma. It is time for me to go. Sayonara, brats." They all bowed to Makarov.

Ichigo walked up behind Lucy, his spare hand wiping away her left over tears. Lucy turned her head and smiled gently up at him. Ichigo glanced down at her, the instant their eyes met Lucy's heart beat faster than normal. Her cheeks gained a smidgen of color when she saw his brown eyes darken.

Subconsciously Lucy stepped more firmly into Ichigo's side. In turn Ichigo's arm lightly circled around her waist, draping some of his haori over her nude form. He knew she must've been cold-had felt her shiver against him when the breeze picked up-but he just could not bring himself to take the necessary steps back to fully remove his haori. He did not want to seperate himself from Lucy.

During the battle with Aizen Ichigo hadn't the time to look at the girl currently cinched to his side, now that he had the time he took in whatever could be seen without seeming like a pervert. Her once long, golden blond hair was curling at the middle of her neck, he figured she had just barely hacked it off, her bangs somewhat spiking above her head. He also noticed two scars on her body. One was on her knuckles from when she punched the rock repeatedly, the other scar decorated just under her bust line, it looked a few months old. Though he had no idea what could have caused it.

That was where he cut his observing off, his haori barely covered her lady parts, any further and he'd be labeled as a peeping tom again. Though he did pull his haori closer around her body now covering part of her other thigh. That was something at least.

He moved to pillow his head on hers, something about it just called to him, but a throat clearing prevented him from doing so. Lucy made to step away from him at the sound at least until she rememered she was in the nude, Ichigo's haori being the only item keeping her dignity somewhat intact.

Instead Lucy faced the owner of the throat clearing. To her dismay Natsu and Erza stood in front of them, each with their arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked. _Uh oh, here it comes._ **Get ready, Ichigo.** Mukai echoed.

"What are your intentions towards Lucy?!" Ichigo blushed despite nothing happening to warrant an interrogation. Lucy's own face earned his namesake. He backed up waving his hand. "Wha...wha?!" Natsu jack in the boxed on Ichigo's right. "I also heard something about you sharing a bed with Luce. Explain yourself asshole!" His fists clenched.

Wendy popped up on Ichigo's left. "If you do anything untoward Lucy san..." The group held shivers as the smallest was the scariest.

To complete this ambush Grey stood behind Ichigo, doing a fairly accurate impersoniation of Zeref. "If you think we'll just hand her over you. Are. Wrong!"

Lucy stood cowering under Ichigo's arm, her head pressed just underneath his upper rib cage, sweat dropping at her team. _Should I save him?_ **Nah, he'll be fine...I hope.** Mukai's statement went down the drain once Ichigo ran off. _**Yeah he's doomed.**_ They both deadpanned. _**Good Luck Ichigo.**_

Lucy sweatdropped at his epic fall. _Yeah, he's doomed._ Lucy repeated.

As her family tried to end Ichigo's life she walked back to his home. It was time for a nap. She could deal with everything tomorrow. _Tomorrow is a new day, in a new life. Wonder how the whole school thing is going go. Maybe Natsu won't hog the bed..._ _ **doubt it.**_

And thus began Ichigo's own personal hell.


End file.
